


You're So Pretty

by harryskittenears



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Kitten, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryskittenears/pseuds/harryskittenears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're gonna look so pretty." I mumbled. He looked at me with confused expression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So Pretty

"Harry! Come here!" I shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "I've got you something." Harry came down stairs slowly as if I was about to attack him. His chocolate brown curls hung perfectly round his face, his grassy green eyes lit up when he saw I was wearing one of his oversized jumpers. He was beautiful and he was all mine.  
"C,mere" He said pulling the hem of my borrowed jumper. I wrapped my arms around his skinny waist, taking in his autumn smell.  
"Look what've got you." I said pulling away and rummaging into the black shopping bag.  
"You're gonna look so pretty." I mumbled. He looked at me with confused expression. I produced the item with flourish; Harry cocked his head to the side and then took it from me. Carefully he placed the kitten ears on his head. They were brown almost the colour of his hair and the middle of the ears were a perfect baby pink. Harry’s cheeks flushed a similar pink as I quickly kissed him on the lips.  
"You look so pretty for me baby." I said. He chuckled and pulled me in, me automatically cuddling him in. He pressed his lips to the top of my head.  
“Maybe we should get a little pair of mouse ears for you.”


End file.
